Electrolytic resistors are well-known in the field of electrochemistry and are subject to Ohm's law like ordinary resistors, i.e. the rated value of their resistance depends on the length, the cross-section and the resistivity of their constituant material (i.e. the electrolyte).
However, while operation of these resistors does not present any particular problem with conventional electrolytes, their operation using some alkaline solutions presents drawbacks of an electrochemical kind which may arise to disturb or even interrupt the operation.
To give a clear idea, in the particular case of an electrolyte which is an aqueous alkaline solution containing zinc particles in suspension as well as zincates in solution, defects such as adhesion of zinc deposits, evolution of gas and corrosion disturb the operation of the resistor and may even constitute an appreciable fire hazard or explosion risk.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention make it possible to avoid such hazards and provide resistors which are regular and reliable in operation.